A Lack of Faith Arc
A Lack of Faith 'is the seventh arc of the series. It follows Brackenfoot, Emberflame, Alderheart, Russetsky, Tigerheart in Windclan and Shadowclan, as a forgotten threat returns to destroy the clans. Books: The Forgotten Rising '''Main Summary: ' ~Clans have been at peace for some seasons since the great journey to save the tribe. Until a famillar rouge group appears and the clans are facing another huge threat~ Quick Blurb: The medicine cats from all four head to the moonpool, Alderheart receive a vision of a gray cat full of scars witch Alderheart reconises as Shredtail the scene disappears into two cats in flames attacking each other then turning both to ash. In Thunderclan Brackenfoot and Oakspring are talking about Emberflame always sneaking off more often, Oakspring asks Emberflame if something is bothering her and she says Its nothing until he follows her and sees her meeting with Spottedpelt, Oakspring then has a flashback about meeting with Feathertail. In Windclan Tigerheart the son of Windstar and Breezefur is leading a patrol with his recently new apprentice Sorrelpaw, until the patrol is ambushed by Unknown cats Hareleap calls them out as kittypets, Tigerheart then lets out a huge yowl making every cat freeze and he challenges the Leader of the ambush to a duel and wins knocking out his tooth, Russetpaw is recently made an apprentice alongside her brother Cedarpaw, Russetpaw is going out of camp to hunt until she is attacked her Mentor and mother Nightfur defends her and tells her to run until she goes directly into a car she survives but learns when she wakes her mother had been killed she becomes cold towards her clanmates until her new mentor talks to her. Into the Storm '''Main Summary: ''~Its been half a moon since the rouges attacked Windclan and they have taken the medicine cats hostage, meanwhile Tigerheart angered and trying to find a way to rescue Silentpaw and Hollyfur~'' Quick Blurb: In Thunderclan Hawkfoot has recently been discovered by Windclan territory killed. Sparkstar disguised that Windclan would kill Hawkfoot, its later discovered he was ambushed by rouges meanwhile she makes Brackenfoot deputy in place and Oakspring and Emberflame congratulate him. Brackenfoot thinks that Emberflame has grown a bit more weight, Emberflame admits she has been seeing Spottedpelt and now is expecting kits Oakspring comforts her and tells her he will help raise them like she did for Brackenfoot. In Shadowclan Russetpaw has accepted herself and tries her best to become the best Warrior she can be one day her and Cedarpaw are out hunting until they spot Rouges hunting on their territory they Retreat and tell Whitestar and Whitestar prepares to defend the camp. Tigerheart goes to Thunderclan along with other cats beging Sparkstar they need help to Rescue their medicine cats and treat there warriors Sparkstar refuses. Brackenfoot and Alderheart decide along with Heatherpaw, Stonemoon, Moonteller and Bluefern, Russetpaw and Cedarpaw from Shadowclan agree on helping Windclan. Shattered Secrets Main Summary: ''~After Brackenfoot, Alderheart, Tigerheart, Russetsky, Cedarheart, Moonteller, Heatherpaw, Stonemoon and Bluefern go behind their leaders backs to help rescue the Windclan medicine cats. They find out Riverclan has recently been Taken over by Shredtail. '' Quick Blurb: Broken Bonds Main Summary: ''~Its been moon since Oakspring Death and Emberflame leaving with Spottedpelt after Lilywhisker reaveled their secret at the gathering, Sparkstar starts to accuse Brackenfoot, Alderheart and the rest of Thunderclan as tratiors Until a famillar cat shows up in Thunderclan.'' Quick Blurb: Wisp comes to Thunderclan along with a cat called Lucky Alderheart thinks Wisp looks famillar While Sparkstar looks more shocked then others Wisp tells Thunderclan that Shredtail tried to kill her along with Lucky, and Blood, Needle and Rain who are currently Missing Sparkstar welcomes Wisp and Lucky and tells them they can stay Brackenfoot wonders why. Omen of Flames: Main Summary: ~Two moons have Past since Ripplestar and Wisp are revealed to be Sparkstar kits and Ripplestar telling the whole gathering the truth about Sparkstar and Shadowclan turning against Thunderclan along with Riverclan, Will they be able to come together before the final battle begins. Quick Blurb: Emberflame returns with Spottedpelt and her two kits, Sparkstar loosing her faith in herself in leading Thunderclan and Brackenfoot takes her place to full the loss of faith she left behind Alderheart recieves a vision from Snowberry that if the clans don't fight together they will all be destroyed by ashes meaning Shredtail. Burning Fate: Main Summary: ''~The final battle is only starting Brackenfoot '' Characters Main Characters: *Brackenfoot *Alderheart *Sparkstar *Emberflame *Tigerheart *Russetsky *Wisp *Moonteller Major Characters: *Shredtail *Blood *Lucky *Oakspring *Bluefern *Ripplestar *Whitestar *Silentwing *Windstar *Spottedpelt *Cedarheart *Flintfang *Stonemoon *Snowberry